Weißt du noch?
by Arithra
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart war kein Held und niemand wusste das besser als er.


**Weißt du noch?**

Du stehst im Dunkeln, kleine Knochen läutern den Boden.

Es ist gar nicht so anders als damals.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du bist allein, dein Zauberstab ist fort, auch wenn es nie wirklich deiner war.

Der liegt zerbrochen weit weg von dir in einem anderen Land, dort, wo alles begann.

_Weißt du noch?_

Erinnerst du dich noch?

Vor dir taucht eine große Silhouette in der Dunkelheit auf. Das schwache Licht eines Zauberstabes, das letzte Licht, was du jemals sehen wirst?

_Weißt du noch?_

Es ist genauso wie damals, oder etwa nicht?

Du bist noch immer hilflos, noch immer nutzlos.

Deine Augen wandern zu den Beiden Zauberern – sind es nicht eigentlich Kinder? - vor dir. Du wirst einen Ausweg finden, du hast es bisher immer geschafft.

Es ist genauso wie damals.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du schluckst, doch der Kloß in deinem Hals verschwindet nicht.

Es macht keinen Unterschied, was passiert.

Menschen sterben jeden Tag warum sollte das Leben, das Glück, die Zukunft einer einzelnen Person einen Unterschied machen?

Sollte es nicht.

Doch eine Erinnerung drängt sich immer und immer wieder in den Vordergrund.

_Weißt du noch?_

Oder hast du es wirklich schon vergessen?

Damals wie es alles begann?

Du schluckst erneut und deine Augen fallen auf den Zauberstab in der Hand des Kindes vor dir.

Eschenholz.

Dein Zauberstab war auch Eschenholz.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du hattest Hogwarts gerade erst verlassen und warst dir nicht wirklich sicher, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen solltest.

In deinem Heimatland herrschte Krieg und du warst nie besonders mutig, aber warst du schon immer so ein Feigling?

_Weißt du noch?_

Du bist geflohen und hast deine Flucht damit gerechtfertigt, dass du die Welt sehen willst. Du hattest nicht damit gerechnet wirklich viel auf deiner reise zu erleben, schließlich hieltst du dich von den gefährlichen Orten fern.

Aber dann bist du ihr begegnet.

_Weißt du noch?_

Am Anfang hast du sie für ein einfaches, gewöhnliches Mugglemädchen gehalten. Braune Locken, eine kleine Stupsnase und die braunsten Rehaugen die du jemals in deinem Leben gesehen hast.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du hast sie jeden Tag besucht. In jenem kleinen Café in jenem kleinen, abgelegenen Ort.

Du hast sie wirklich gemocht. Doch am schönsten fandest du ihr Lachen.

_Weißt du noch?_

Jenes Lachen, was so selten erklang. Das die düsteren Schatten die sie mit sich herumschleppte verscheuchte und die Sonne so viel heller Strahlen ließ.

Du hast keine Mühe gescheut es aus ihr hervorzulocken und ihr die wildesten Geschichten erzählt.

Deine Augen wandern zu der Silhouette vor dir und dein Schauspiel beginnt erneut.

Aber du warst nicht immer ein Schauspieler, du warst nicht immer ein Lügner.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du hast sie gemocht und die Geheimnisse die du vor ihr Bewahren musstest gehasst, hattest keine Ahnung das ihre Geheimnisse noch dunkler waren als die, die du heute mit dir trägst.

_Weißt du noch?_

Es war in einer Nacht Mitte Mai und du hattest keine Ahnung, was dieser Tag später für dich bedeuten würde.

Das jener Tag, der so friedlich begonnen hatte und der so süß dahinschritt dein Leben für immer verändern würde.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du warst nie ein besonders guter Zauberer und schon gar kein Duellant und als sie angriffen wurdet war dein erster Instinkt zu fliehen. Aber du hast es nicht getan. Du hast gekämpft und dein Zauberstab zerbarst in dem ersten und letzten wahren Kampf den du je bestritten hast.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du bist so schnell gerannt wie deine Beine dich nur tragen konnten und hast nach ihr gesucht. Was du fandest war jedoch nicht das, was du erwartet hattest.

_Weißt du noch?_

Sie bewegte sich mit einer solchen Grazie und wirkte Zauberer von solcher Macht, das dir der Atem wegblieb und du wie erstarrt stehen bliebst.

_Weißt du noch?_

Weißt du noch wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du herausfandest, dass das junge Mugglemädchen gar kein Muggle war? Erinnerst du dich noch an die Angst die dein Herz umschloss als die Jäger, die wenigen Überbleibsel von Grindewalts Getreuen, sie bei ihrem Namen nannten.

_Weißt du noch?_

Die junge Frau die du so sehr mochtest war die Tochter von Grindewalts treustem Soldaten und selbst eine Meisterin der dunklen Künste.

_Weißt du noch?_

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, die Panik die sie zu verschlingen drohte, Grindewalts getreue tot an ihren Füßen.

_Weißt du noch?_

Ihr Blick hat den deinen gesucht und es war dann das alles begann.

Ihre Geschichte eine die viel unglaublicher war als Alles, was du dir je hättest ausdenken können und ihre Resignation, dass die Jagt auf sie bald erneut beginnen würde.

_Weißt du noch?_

Ihre Hand hat gezittert und ihr Zauberstab ist zu Boden gefallen.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du hast ihn aufgehoben und sie angeschaut.

_Weißt du noch?_

Die unglaubliche Freude und die Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen als du ihr von deinem Plan erzählt hast.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du hast deinen Arm gehoben, ihren eigenen Zauberstab gehoben und auf sie gerichtet.

_Weißt du noch?_

Wie du sie ausgelöscht hast und sie neu erschufst? Aus ihr jemanden machte der sie nicht war?

_Weißt du noch?_

Nicht einmal der kleinste Funke des Wiedererkennens in ihren Augen als sie dich anschaute und sich bei dir für die Rettung bedankte.

_Weißt du noch?_

Und aus einer Hexe wurde in Muggle und es war ganz allein dein Verdienst.

_Weißt du noch?_

Die Auroren kamen und man feierte dich, du warst ein Held.

_Weißt du noch?_

An jenem Tag began deine Legende.

Manchmal fragst du dich ob du wirklich ein Held bist, nur wenige haben den Mut, den du hast und begegnen ihrer größten Furcht immer und immer wieder.

_Weißt du noch?_

Natürlich weißt du es noch.

Dein Irrwicht. Dein, wenn auch nicht wirklich dein, Zauberstab. Eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken, keine Hexe mehr. Und das Wort, dass dir mehr macht gibt und so viel grausamer ist als jeder unverzeihliche Fluch.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du weißt es noch, aber du hast dich vor so langer Zeit verloren, dass es keine Unterschied mehr macht. Hast vergessen, dass du vor langer Zeit einmal jemand warst, der anderen Menschen helfen wollte.

Ein Leben hat damals einen Unterschied gemacht.

Heute tut es das nicht mehr.

_Weißt du noch?_

Du bist auch in deinen Augen zu der Legende geworden, die du durch deine Lügen geschaffen hast.

Aber dennoch greifst du den Zauberstab des Jungen siehst die Panik in seinen Augen und richtest seinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen ihn.

Aber dennoch sprichst du das Wort das dich in deinen Albträumen heimsucht.

„_Obliviate."_

Das letzte was du siehst ist der zerbrochene Zauberstab in deiner Hand und das letzte was du dich fragst ist, warum dein Zauberstab in deiner Hand ist. Du hast geglaubt, dass er weit, weit weg zerbrochen am Boden liegt.

Dann weißt du nichts mehr.


End file.
